welcome to Konaha Academy!
by gaipex
Summary: naruto gets transferred to a school for gay rich kids, and he's not even gay! At least he didn't think he was . . .  Sasunaru ;   if you dont like it dont read it. yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is my first story so please be nice! :)**

**Warning: YAOI! If you no likey then you no read'y (yes I know that's not a word) **

**And I'm not really sure what to rate this so after you read it tell me what you think 'kay? I'm going to rate it T for now but it might change with what you tell me.**

**Summery: naruto gets transferred to a school for gay rich kids, and he's not even gay! At least he didn't think he was . . . Sasunaru ;)**

**Okay! One last thing before we move on to the story! You guest it, disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, and sadly never will (breaks down crying)**

**Okay (sob) enjoy . . .**

_Konaha academy is a very . . . Unique place._

Naruto thought to himself as he stared up at the huge boys only boarding school before him. On

the outside it looked like any other school that rich parents sent their snotty kids to just so they

would be out of their hair. It had huge white stone walls that looked like they had just grown out

of the ground, glass doors with stainless steal frames as well as modern looking sculptures some

shining metallically while others absorbed all sunlight, like a black hole. Naruto takes a seat next

to one of the metal ones it was painted yellow and shaped like a bird, that or it was a flying

cow naruto couldn't tell, and thought about what he had learned earlier that day.

"_so Naruto, how long have you been gay" the blonde lady who's boobs nearly fell out of her _

_shirt asked._

"_WHAT!" Naruto screamed at the old women "I'm NOT gay! What made you think I was?"_

"_Naruto" tusnade sighed at the fuming blond "This is a school for gay students" Naruto's jaw _

_dropped and he swore he could hear the clink as it hit the floor. Tusnade just chuckled and said_

"_So Naruto, your not gay right?" she said it with a straight face but her eyes were laughing at _

_him, Naurto pouted his famous puppy dog pout that he rarely had to resort to, but he really _

_wanted to go to this school, whether it was for gay kids or not, Iruka was going to be teaching _

_Here. It only took a few seconds of 'the face' as he called it for the blond principal to give in_

"_Fine Naruto we don't usually do this kind of stuff, and when we do it's only for girls, but I'll _

_make an exception. Welcome to Konaha academy!" she didn't say it with much enthusiasm as she _

_thought about all the paperwork she would have to do for the blonde fox in front of her, but at _

_least she liked the kid if she hadn't she would have killed him about now. Naruto ran from the _

_office knowing from experience that that look never bode well for anything within arms reach of _

_his new principal._

He looked back up at the huge building it suddenly looked really scary as it loomed over him

like it was daring him to walk inside. Well Naruto never backed down from a challenge, it was

his motto, his one and only rule, even if it was a houses challenge. So the blond stood swaying

a little as the blood rushed to his feet, and walked quickly into the schools waiting mouth, the

giant hallway swallowed him up and Naruto was lost to the world as he explored, failing to

notice the sun setting on the horizon until it was to late, now the real monster would have his

head. Naruto was in a panic, he had to get out, like now! Running to the door he ran right into

the one person he was trying desperately to avoid.

Iruka was pissed, when he had told the blond to go explore he hadn't expected him to go

completely missing only to find him running in the schools long hallways. He grabbed his son by

the ear and dragged him out of the school and into the rusty old car the shared, only letting go

when he was sure the boy wouldn't try anything funny. He buckled himself in and looked at

Naruto who was pouting in his seat. Iruka sighed, why did Naurto have to be so cute? It really

was annoying when your trying to be angry at him. He turned to his adopted son and hugged him

tightly. Naruto hugged his teacher/father back knowing all was forgiven, as well as the fact that

his ear was going to be bruised in the morning, good thing he had long hair. The two men went

home after that, having no clue that they had been watched the whole time. . .

**Sasuke's point of view**

He hated his brother he really did, no mater how much he did for him he was still the incarnate

of all things evil. Ever since their mother and father had left on a long business trip he had

been acting so weird always calling him out on the little mistakes he made and always pointing

out how he would never compare to his older brother in any way. It. Was. Infuriating. It had

finally gotten to the point where he had left the house and told the monster with the hair

of a girls that he was staying at a friends house, not that he had any friends to stay with so

instead he was going to stay at school, students were always welcome even during the summer

that was mostly because a few of the guys he went to school with weren't allowed back home

due to their sexuality. Sasuke felt bad for those who were forced to stay at the school all year

round most of the time but right now he envied them, he would give anything to be able to stay

away from Itachi all year. Nooo! He was thinking of him again! _die Itachi! Die, die, die, die. . ._

His thoughts faded away as he saw a cute blond sitting near a yellow statue of a bird and

glaring at the school building like it just slapped him, though his crystal blue eyes were glazed

and it was clear he was deep in thought, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the whisker-like lines

on the blonds perfect cheeks somehow marring his face as well as making him cutely unique.

that's when he noticed the boy was muttering to himself, and finding himself strangely curious

he crept silently closer to the blond just into hearing distance.

"Not gay! Why would you think that?"

Sasuke was tempted to ask the blond why he was here if he wasn't gay, but decided not to since

he would probably freak said blond out because of how close he was, speaking of which when

did he get close enough to the beautiful boy to smell him. And why the heck was he liking the

smell of fresh oranges and something that he couldn't identify but was somehow crisp and to the

point, sweet, and calming all at the same time. He pulled back he must be more tired than he

thought to be thinking such weird things about a stranger. He couldn't help but smirk as he saw

that the boy had started pouting cutely as he muttered

"no one can resist the face. . . Ha! I win old lady!"

ah. So that's how he got into the school, very tricky. Sasuke left silently into the maze of

sculptures as the haze left the blonds mirror-like eyes leaving them sparkling and full of

mischief. The raven was about to leave when a final glance at the boy showed his eyes to be

filled with fear and apprehension instead of the mischief they had held earlier. Never had Sasuke been so angry, he was furious and for no more of a reason then something had happened

to upset his blond and that was good enough reason at the time.

but when the teen saw the fear leave those crystal orbs that soon filled with a determined fire he

wondered

_When did he become mine?_

Sasuke pondered this question as he watched the door to make sure no suspicious people followed

what was his, because the blond teen had been claimed even if he didn't know it yet.

**Okay that's the end, it turned out longer than I thought, but that's good for me though its**

**still a little short -_- oh well. Please tell me if it was bad and how to make it better but please NO BASHING! It make rath feel bad :( lol**

**Sasuke: review, NOW! **

**Me: Sasuke how did you get here?**

**Sasuke: doesn't matter the point is you guys need to review so I can go to my blond (still doesn't know his name)**

**Naruto: hey rath!**

**Me: hi na- (puts hand on mouth)**

**Naruto: what's wrong?**

**Me: nothing**

**Sasuke: REVIEW NOW! (chasing Naurto)**

**Naruto: help meeee!**

**Me: well later! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back thank you to everyone who commented your the best!**

**Sasuke: I thought I was the best!**

**Me: that was before they commented**

**Sasuke: no way I'm still the best (glares)**

**Me: you will admit they are the best or else you won't see Na-opps, 'your blond' until chapter four! **

**Sasuke: thank you your all the best!**

**Me: much better - Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: Naurto is not a yaoi and I therefore do not own it (pouts)**

Naruto's room was packed full of cardboard boxes from wall to bright orange

wall and he was having a hard time reaching his frog alarm clock over in

the corner, the last thing he had left to pack. Army crawling across the mountain

of boxes he finally got to it. The apartment he had lived in with Iruka for the

last two years was, at most, a dump. The pink carpet was ripped all over and it

always smelled like dog because the last people who lived there had like ten

according to the crabby old man across the hall who had taken a liking to Naurto

and his step father. The walls looked like Swiss cheese from all the holes and

the ceiling leaked at night when it rained, but the worst part of the whole

offending shack was the 'kitchen' which was made up of a mini fridge that didn't

work in the summer to counters that were lime green and yellow cupboards that

break if you put anything in them and as a result Naruto's precious ramen was

forced to reside on the floor, the only good thing about the apartment was that

Summer long Naruto ate nothing but ramen. Yum. But overall he wasn't complaining about leaving honestly he would prefer to stay about anywhere but in

the crappy apartment. So as you can imagine he was ecstatic when Iruka got a job that came with an apartment on campus. The blond didn't care about it being a school for gay people, the way he looked at it they were respectable for just coming out and letting people know.

He honestly respected their courage, what he was worried about was the fact that they were all rich. Iruka had already told tsunade that he couldn't afford the school uniform, so he got special permission to wear his normal clothes to school which will make him stand out even more. Sigh.

As if blond hair and blue eyes didn't make him stand out enough already, but no now he would have to show up to school in whatever clothes Iruka picked out for him.

"Naruto! Are you done packing yet?" Iruka yelled from the tiny living room

"Yep lets go!" Naruto screamed throwing a fist in the air with the remembered excitement of getting out of this dump.

_~at school~_

The new apartment was on the top floor of the school's main dorm and was twice as big as the one they had just moved out of, and, if he did say so himself, three hundred times better.

The walls were a crisp white, the carpet a clean, unripped, sand color, and there was nice leather furniture in the living room with a flat screen TV. It was awesome, Naruto ran quickly to the kitchen. The cabinets were a nice golden brown, the counters made of white flecked granite and the fridge was HUGE!

"I am NEVER leaving!" Naruto yelled to his guardian. Getting a laugh in response

"are you sure you don't want to see your room?" with that the blond was nothing but a streak of yellow and orange. The room, more like a separate apartment, was just a bit smaller than Iruka's, and almost the same except for the walls here were colored just like he liked them.

Running back into the other apartment he jumped on his grinning teacher/guardian.

"This. Place. Is. AWESOME" he yelled into the scared man's ear, who laughed at how childish the blond was being

"I made sure that your dorm connected to mine since they wouldn't let us share one. Just a waste of space if you ask me, but I'm not complaining!" Iruka explained to the blond and it was clear to Naruto that he was a little touchy on the subject, so he let it drop.

About an hour of admiring their new home latter the delivery trucks parked outside of the dorm, and were quickly surrounded my curious teens.

"Naruto! Can you get some of those boxes for me?" Iruka asked from the kitchen

"Sure!" and the blond was nothing but a flash of yellow as he ran down the stairs knowing that at the speed he was going they were faster than the elevator. When he got to the trucks he had to elbow his way through the crowd getting a few curses and, to his dismay, slaps on the butt. When he finally got threw he waved to the driver who right away pulled up the door to the back.

When he started pulling boxes out the blond was amused to find everyone staring at him. He cocked an eyebrow at them all and questioned loudly.

"What? Never seen a guy move in before?" a few of the guys laughed and moved on, some scowled and stalked away, while others just stayed were they were looking expectantly at the new comer.

"hey, why don't you guys help if you're just going to stand there" the small teen suggested lifting a rather heavy box marked kitchen supplies.

"they're waiting for you to introduce yourself, dobe." A low smooth voice spoke up from the crowd, successfully pissing Naruto off. Swinging over to look at the area that the voice came from, and almost dropping the kitchen stuff, he yelled

"who said that! Get out here you teme!"

To say Sasuke was surprised by the blonde's outburst would have been an understatement, he was horrified. The last thing he wanted was to make a bad first impression on the fox-like teen, but since he was new and clearly from a low class family he hadn't even thought of the possibility that he knew Japanese.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ The Uchiha scolded himself, but still he stepped out of the crowd to face the fuming blond. He figured it was better to make an impression now, even if it's a bad one, than making none at all, so with that going threw his head he asked.

"so, what's your name, dobe?" at this the fox glared in a way that Sasuke found very cute and a little to inviting for the blonde's own good, but he quickly shook it off and grinned making the raven's heart skip a beat, not that he showed it he was an Uchiha after all.

"Uzamaki, Naruto Uzamaki." He said acting like James Bond earning a few giggles as the crowd warmed up to the eccentric blond, and even Sasuke couldn't hold back the smirk that showed on his face for maybe two seconds before he managed to beat the crap out of it and send it back to wherever it came from.

"well as payback for calling me a dobe, teme, you'll be helping me unpack." Naruto announced giving the heavy box to the raven, who was mildly surprised at the weight, and was extremely so at the demand, not that he was complaining.

But just to keep up his reputation (cold, cool, you know Uchiha stuff) he gave a soft 'hn.' Before following the blond, who had grabbed a knew box, to the elevator and up to his room. He knew right away that Naruto's father was a mother hen from the way he eyed him up and down like he was evaluating a threat and almost choked when the scarred man said blandly, like he was talking about the weather

"Naruto's straight"

"Irruukaa! That's embarrassing," Naruto complained blushing lightly in a way that would have made Sasuke drool if it weren't for the glare the mother hen was giving him at the moment. It was enough for even an Uchiha to wet his pants, not that he did, but it did make him think about bringing the man over to help with his Itachi problem.

"sorry Naruto" Iruka said smiling sweetly down at the shorter man/teen " but we have to make these things clear." The blond sighed and turned, embarrassed, to the waiting raven, but before he would be forced to lie to his blond, there was no way he was going to admit to pursuing the blond with the older man here, he asked

"so, were does this go?" his little fox smiled appreciatively and motioned for him to follow him to the kitchen, and to say the least he was very appreciative of the view (cough pervert cough)

It took about two hours of going down the stairs , and checking out Naruto's ass, to get a box, going up the elevator, and arguing with Naruto over random stuff, and getting glared at by Iruka, and trying to hold back the nose bleed when Naruto blushed.

"hey, teme!" Naruto yelled at the raven as he was walking back to his dorm to get some sleep. He was half way to the stairs and the smaller teen was chasing after him running rather than walking, and Sasuke barely had time to notice his boundless energy before the kitsune ran into him toppling them both over.

"opps! Sorry, guess I should have stopped sooner" the blond said blushing and scratching the back of his head. Sasuke knew he could only manage a short sentence without drooling so he responded with a quick

"hn. Dobe" Naruto decided to ignore that comment and moved on yelling

"Sasuke! Your nose is bleeding! I didn't think I hit you that hard, oh my god I'm so sorry!" Sasuke moved his hand quickly to his nose thinking_ you didn't even hit my face, dobe_ not that he would actually tell him that though.

"What did you want dobe?" this time he was aiming to get his blond riled up, it worked

"stop calling me that you teme! I was just trying to invite you to dinner, but noooo~ you have to go and insult me"

"it's not my fault your such a klutz" Sasuke replied smirking

"shut up teme!" Naruto replied fuming cutely

"hn." The raven responded holding back another nosebleed. With that a very mad Naruto started to make his way back to his room thinking the other was not coming when suddenly he felt a solid body press into his back.

He knew who it was without looking and asked in a tone way to weak for his own liking

" What are you doing teme?" he puffed air into Naruto's ear pleased with the shiver that passed down his spine and whispered as seductively as he could manage

" didn't you invite me to dinner, Na-ru-to." He said his name like he was testing it out then decided he liked the way it sounded, the ravens smirk, which was showing itself way to often lately, grew as another shudder from Naruto showed he liked it to.

Naruto slowly continued walking, wondering all the way

_What just happened?_

**Woohoo! Second chapter done! Hope you liked it and yes I know Sasuke is a perv**

**Sasuke: I'm only a perv for Naruto**

**Naruto: hi guys!**

**Me: Hey we were just talking about you!**

**Naruto: really? What were you saying**

**Sasuke: (ties me up) nothing just uh… your hair!**

**Naruto: oookkkaaay (backs away)**

**Sasuke: no Naruto stop! (Naruto runs) u guys better review (glares)**

**Okay while Naruto is running you guys should review! See ya next chapter!**


End file.
